She Was Shattered
Summary Homeworld collides with Earth. Plot Dresden and Lavender Jade quickly ran outside. Dresden held Charoite's gem in his hand. His fingers moved through the cracks. Outside was a huge spaceship, and deep into the forests was a giant sphere with a mix of blue, yellow, and white. "Homeworld," Lavender Jade said. "It must've been made shorter due to the planet's atmosphere. Wait... if Homeworld's here..." Standing behind the two was a towering yellow figure. Lavender Jade said in fear, "Yellow Diamond." Her face was frozen. Dresden was afraid, trying to keep in his screaming. Lavender Jade was never scared of anything. "Do you know of Dresden Green Diamond?" Yellow Diamond said. Lavender Jade covered Dresden's mouth and said, "Who is Dresden Green Diamond?" Dresden took Lavender Jade's hand off of his mouth and said, "Well, um... see... he's my father! And like, um... he took his life so that I would be born!" Lavender Jade sighed. Yellow Diamond observed Dresden. "You look almost exactly like Dresden Green Diamond! You're the one! You're Dresden Green Diamond! Traitor! How dare you side with Rose Quartz?! Pink Diamond was shattered because of her! She was SHATTERED! Do you think that's alright?" Lavender Jade shook her head as if she was saying no. They weren't on Rose's side during the great Gem War, they just did things similar to her. "Dresden Green Diamond, fight me!" Yellow Diamond yelled. Dresden spun and put his hands in the air. "Let's go, um..." "Yellow Diamond. Have you seriously forgotten my name?" "Yellow Diamond! What a godawful name. Anyway, let's go!" Dresden ran as quickly as possible to Yellow Diamond and kicked her giant leg rapidly. Yellow Diamond flicked Dresden, and he was thrown at a wall. He jumped out and said, "Yo, you think you can beat me that easily?" Yellow Diamond held out her hand. "Rebel!" she yelled, and then there was a giant explosion. Standing there was a glitching Charoite. She wore a black shirt with a red skirt and blue jeans. She jumped high and landed on Yellow Diamond's chest gem. She glitched for a second before jumping onto the ground. Yellow Diamond saw her gem had a small crack. "This can't happen now!" she said. Her gem glowed and the crack began to disappear. Charoite jumped once more and grabbed the gem. Both gems were healed. "Creative strategy... however, it does not matter!" "Let's team up," Charoite said. Dresden took her hand and the two ran after Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond flicked the two and they flew in the air. It was then that they glowed. Something then descended. Dresden and Charoite were gone. Standing there was a Gem with white hair going up, black flowers on the top of it. They had bright white skin, and they wore a long, white shirt, white pants, and white shoes. "Fusion?! You FUSED?!" Yellow Diamond said. Lavender Jade was shocked. "Silver. Simple Silver," Silver said. They held a war fan. "Let's tango, Yellow Diamond." Yellow Diamond flicked Silver once more and they were thrown at the wall. They defused. Yellow Diamond said, "Now, shall you be entering the tournament, Dresden Green Diamond and... um... Charoite?" Lavender Jade nodded. "They shall." Charoite tried to object, but Lavender Jade said, "They. Shall." Characters * Dresden * Dresden Green Diamond (mentioned) * Charoite * Lavender Jade * Simple Silver (debut) * Yellow Diamond * Pink Diamond (mention) (debut) * Rose Quartz Trivia * Simple Silver's name is a reference to Tao Gems, where the fusion of White Aquamarine and White Diamond would make Simple Silver. Simple Silver also quoted "Let's tango". ** Coincidentally, Charoite is a Gem in Tao Gems. * Simple Silver is not the name of any known gemstone existing. Category:Dresden Never Dies Episodes Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe